


I'm Sorry I Dropped My Brother on You.

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Clextober 2019 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clextober 2019, F/F, flannel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Clarke and Lexa hang out at Lexa's house, after an accident Clarke needs to borrow a shirt.





	I'm Sorry I Dropped My Brother on You.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for Day 11 of Clextober (yes, I'm aware I'm behind, I am sorry and I've almost finished the next one which I will post tomorrow) and is in the same world as the previous parts. I'm having a lot of fun writing this it's really helping take my mind of everything else that's happening. I usually don't like writing pure fluff, but that's entirely what this is. Please drop me a comment, let me know what you think.

To say Clarke was nervous about going to Lexa’s house, knowing that she would be meeting some of the other members of her family, was an absolute understatement. She had no idea what to expect. Part of her knew that they were probably just like regular people, regular people who could probably turn you into some kind of reptile in the blink of an eye, but regular people all the same. It wasn’t even really the magic part that had her nerves flooding her body, it was just Lexa in general.

When she had moved to this small town her expectations were low, she figured she would finish high school, go off to college, move to a big city and visit her mother for the holidays when she couldn’t get out of it. She hadn’t expected to meet someone like Lexa, someone who wasn’t too far away from the forefront of her mind at any given moment throughout the day, someone who could possibly give her a reason to stay in the small town. She knew she was thinking way too far ahead, but something told her that maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.

So, rather than go to the coffee shop after school, Clarke got in Lexa’s truck and off they went to the big old house on the hill.

“I feel like I should warn you about a few things,” Lexa said as she drove the truck, “My younger brother and sister will probably be home, Aden and Tris, Aden is quiet but Tris can be like a bit of a handful when she wants to be. She’s just come into her magic and really enjoys showing off.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Clarke said with a laugh.

“My aunt Indra will be home, she won’t say much and may possibly intimidate you just by looking at you, but that’s just her way.” Lexa continued, “she doesn’t really trust non-magic folk, but she’ll come round.”

“Noted.” Clarke replied.

“I’m not sure who else is likely to be home.” Lexa said furrowing her brow a little.

“I guess we’ll find out when we get there,” Clarke said, “no point worrying about it now.”

Lexa didn’t say anything but nodded her head in response as she tried to think about what else she needed to mention to Clarke.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about Kai,” Clarke said, causing Lexa to glance over at her with a questioning look in her eye before she looked back at the road, “you mentioned that he wasn’t a pet, that he was a friend, I was curious about what you meant by that.”

“I found him in the woods one day when I was a kid,” Lexa said, “I was 6 years old, he was a small pup.”

“And you just decided to take him home?” Clarke asked, “Your family was okay with that?”

“It has been known for witches to have familiars, guardians almost,” Lexa replied, thinking about the best way to word it, “they watch over and protect the witch, usually in their pursuit of magic. He’s more than just a wolf, he has been there for me since I was a kid, he’s family.”

“He doesn’t seem to like me too much.” Clarke said with the huff of a laugh.

“It takes him a while to trust new people.” Lexa said with a laugh of her own.

“I’m guessing he’d trust me more if I had magic.” Clarke said.

“No, probably not,” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little, “it takes him a while to trust people in general, magic people and non-magic people. Plus he hasn’t really had the chance to spend that much time around you, once he gets to know you, he’ll come round.”

“You seem pretty sure about that.” Clarke said, a small smile playing on her lips as she looked at Lexa.

Rather than say anything, Lexa simply flashed Clarke a smile and continued driving.

  


x-x-x-x

  


Clarke felt her nerves increase as she and Lexa walked up the steps to the front door of the house.

“This house is amazing.” Clarke said.

“It’s been in my family for generations.” Lexa replied with a soft smile.

Clarke could feel something that felt like electricity running across her skin as they neared the front door.

“What is that?” she asked, running her hands up her arms.

“That is magic,” Lexa said, her brow furrowed slightly as she looked at Clarke, “it’s… odd that you can feel that, most non-magic folk can’t, what does it feel like to you?”

“Almost like static electricity, like the way the air feels just before a big thunder storm.” Clarke replied, suddenly feeling a little worried about what Lexa had said.

“Strange…” Lexa said, before she opened the front door.

As they walked into the house, the static feeling intensified. It wasn’t making Clarke uncomfortable, it was just a strange feeling.

“I’m home.” Lexa called out as she closed the front door.

“Is your friend staying for dinner?” Indra called from the kitchen without even looking out into the hallway.

Lexa looked at Clarke.

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” she asked.

“I wouldn’t want to inconvenience anyone.” Clarke replied.

“If it was an inconvenience she wouldn’t have asked.” Anya said, walking down the stairs and passed the two girls.

“Nice to see you too, Anya.” Lexa said, shaking her head, “she’s right though.”

“Sure.” Clarke replied with a nod.

“Yes,” Lexa said as the two of them walked into the kitchen, “she’s staying for dinner.”

Indra didn’t even turn and look at the two of them as she nodded her head.

Clarke couldn’t help but look around the kitchen, it was huge, though from what Lexa had told her about what her family got up to she wasn’t surprised.

“The cauldrons are in the attic.” Indra said, still not looking at them.

“I wasn’t… I mean…” Clarke stuttered, sure she heard what may have been a laugh from Indra.

“She’s messing with you.” Lexa said, amusement clear on her face as she shook her head.

“I knew that.” Clarke said quietly.

“They’re in the basement.” Lexa said, flashing Clarke a grin before heading out into the backyard.

Clarke rolled her eyes and shook her head before following Lexa outside.

“I can never tell if you’re being serious.” she said, seeing Lexa walking towards the tree line.

“I know,” Lexa said, turning around to face her, continuing to walk backwards towards the trees, “that’s what makes this so fun.”

“You’re an asshole, has anyone ever told you that?” Clarke asked, making Lexa laugh.

“A few times.” Lexa replied, turning around and continuing to walk.

Clarke really had no choice but to follow her, rushing a little to catch up.

“Are they really in the basement?” Clarke asked, getting nothing but a laugh from Lexa in reply, “are you at least going to tell me where we’re going?”

“To find Aden and Tris.” Lexa said.

“You know, just like that, that they weren’t in the house?” Clarke said.

“Yep,” Lexa replied, with a nod, “it was too quiet.”

Clarke furrowed her brow as she walked with Lexa into the forest. It didn’t take her long to understand what Lexa had meant when she heard kids yelling.

“That’s cheating.” a girl, Tris she assumed, said.

“It’s not cheating,” a boy, Aden, replied, “I’m just better at it than you are.”

“Oh this is going to get messy.” Lexa said, shaking her head and speeding up her walk, Clarke following on behind.

It wasn’t much further before they reached a clearing. Clarke could see a girl who she assumed was Tris, standing in the centre of the clearing, Aden was nowhere in sight.

“Put him down.” Lexa said, looking at her kid sister.

“He said…” Tris started to say.

“I heard what he said, you still need to put him down, now.” Lexa said, interrupting her.

“Okay.” Tris said with a shrug.

Clarke heard yelling, looking up just in time to see a young boy falling out of the sky towards her. She didn’t have time to move before he landed on her, both of them tumbling to the floor. Unfortunately for Clarke it had rained the night before and she was now soaking wet.

“Seriously?” Lexa said, walking over to help both Clarke and Aden up.

“You said now.” Tris replied, in an almost challenging way.

“What were you told would happen if you pulled something like this again.” Lexa said.

“You can’t tell Aunt Indra,” Tris said, “we were just playing around.”

“And what happens if you’re just playing around in the school yard or out in public and someone ends up getting hurt?” Lexa asked, “you can’t just lift someone up like that and drop them without taking into consideration who might be underneath them.”

“Lexa, I’m fine.” Clarke said, “a little wet, but fine.”

“That’s not the point,” Lexa said, glancing back to Clarke before she looked back at Tris, “someone could’ve got seriously hurt.”

It seemed to Clarke that Tris was starting to understand the gravity of what she had just done. She dropped her head, looking at the floor. Lexa let out a sigh, before walking over to the young girl and crouching down in front of her.

“Hey,” Lexa said, causing Tris to look at her, “you just need to think a little more about what you’re doing.”

“Aden could’ve stopped himself hitting the floor.” Tris said quietly, “he wouldn’t have got hurt.”

“Because he knows magic,” Lexa said with a nod, “my friend Clarke here doesn’t.”

“She’s pretty…” Tris said quietly to Lexa.

“I know.” Lexa replied with a smile, “look, I’ll make a deal with you, after dinner tonight you have to clean up all the dishes…”

A look passed across Tris’s face.

“Without magic,” Lexa said, the look quickly disappearing from the young girls face, much to Clarke’s amusement, “you do that and I won’t tell Aunt Indra what you were doing. Deal?”

“Deal.” Tris groaned, before she looked past Lexa to Clarke, “I’m sorry for dropping my brother on you.”

  


x-x-x-x-x

  


“Thanks for this.” Clarke said, walking out of Lexa’s bathroom and into her bedroom, wearing one of Lexa’s flannel shirts.

“No problem,” Lexa replied, swallowing hard as she suddenly found her mouth going very dry looking at Clarke in what was her favourite shirt, “it’s my sister’s fault it happened.”

Clarke had a change of pants in her bag, as she had been planning on doing some art at school and always got paint on herself, but she hadn’t thought about bringing an extra top.

“Does she do that a lot?” Clarke asked, walking over to where Lexa was sitting on her bed and sitting down next to her.

“Drop Aden on people?” Lexa asked in reply, causing Clarke to really laugh, a sound that Lexa wanted to keep hearing over and over again, “no, she’s still trying to figure it all out, it’s still all new and exciting to her.”

“Why was she so scared about you telling your aunt?” Clarke said.

“Aunt Indra basically told her that the next time she pulled a stunt like that she would bind her magic for a month.” Lexa replied.

“Wow…” Clarke said.

“Yep, most kids get threatened with being grounded when they’re naughty,” Lexa said, “not us, we get our powers bound, it does make you think twice about doing anything though.”

“I bet.” Clarke said with the huff of a laugh.

“We should probably get downstairs, dinner’s nearly ready.” Lexa said.

  


x-x-x-x-x

  


“So,” Indra said, standing at the front door of the house as Clarke and Lexa walked towards Lexa’s truck, “are either of you going to tell me what happened out there?”

Clarke could see Tris sitting on the stairs of the house, her eyes pleading with Clarke not to say anything.

“I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Clarke replied, “I tripped over a tree root and ended up sprawled out in the leaves, really not my finest moment.”

“You should probably work on that.” Indra said with a nod, something in her eyes telling Clarke that she didn’t believe a word she said.

“That’s the plan.” Clarke said with a nod, “thank you again for the dinner.”

“You’re welcome,” Indra replied, “if you can put up with that niece of mine you’re welcome back any time.”

“I’m really not that bad.” Lexa grumbled.

The two of them walked to Lexa’s truck, getting in and driving to Clarke’s house. It didn’t take long to get there.

“I’ll get this washed tonight and bring it in to school tomorrow.” Clarke said, motioning to the flannel shirt.

“No need.” Lexa said, shaking her head, “it looks good on you.”

“Tris told me this is your favourite shirt.” Clarke said, her brow furrowed a little.

“She’s not wrong,” Lexa replied with a small shrug, “but I think it’s even more my favourite shirt when you’re wearing it… that sounded better in my head.”

Clarke couldn’t stop the small laugh that escaped her, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on Lexa’s cheek.

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Clarke said.

Lexa could do nothing but nod her head as Clarke got out of the truck and walked into her house.

  



End file.
